


To Make The World's More Entertaining: Loud House.

by Menydragon5



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood and Gore, Brother/Sister Incest, Drinking, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Nudity, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Smoking, Torture, Tribadism, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 00:50:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16843819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menydragon5/pseuds/Menydragon5
Summary: Lincoln has been fighting his feelings for his sisters for awhile now. But after realizing that they are not going to go away and his feelings for ten other girls are not helping ether. He does something that's going to change the lives of his family and a lot of other people.





	To Make The World's More Entertaining: Loud House.

First world, let's have some fun!

Hey everybody! Now before you guys and girls try to kill me. No I am not abandoning any of my other stories! This one just won't leave me alone. And I want to start one of my counter series to my, To Save The Worlds series. I hope all of you like it. But, there are five things all of you should know before reading this story.

1\. This is a AU (alternate universe) story. So the characters will be OOC. (out of character)

2\. This is rated M for good reasons. (warnings will be in each chapter)

3\. Must of the characters will have different ages. (the sisters and a few others.)

4\. This is a Lincoln harem story, that will be at the end after the challenges. (harem is set) (the list is on fanfiction and Ao3)

5\. Finally, this is a RD (redesign) story. Meaning that the characters will look different than they normally do. (picture them in your favorite animated Marvel, DC or anime style you want)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House or other cartoon characters that belong to their rightful owners.

Chapter Warnings: Adult Language, Implied Loli, Implied Shota, Implied incest.

"Talking."

(Thinking.)

"Singing."

"sounds"

"Loud Sounds"

"VERY LOUD SOUNDS"

Locations and time of day

Unknown room, unknown time.

Inside of a darkened room, with the only source of light being a computer monitor. A black figure sits in a chair in front of a desk with a computer on it.

The figure looks like it is made out of shinny black ink and is shaped like a man. He stands seven feet tall, is bold, has beady black eyes and shinny white teeth. He has a skinny body shape with skinny arms, big hands, slim fingers, skinny waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, skinny legs and big feet.

He watches what is happening on the computer monitor with a smile. His small black eyes move slightly with the movement on the screen, as he listens to the two female voices coming from it.

"It works! It works! Compuanna we did it! You should take a look, it's really a lovely sight."

"I told you it would work. Now let me change the v..." "he he he."

"huh. What's so funny?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that it's to bad there's no guys here. Because with out your lab coat, they would be getting a lovely sight alright." "Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

The ink man throws his head back with his eyes closed. "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He than looks back at the screen with a big smile, showing almost all of his shinny white teeth. "Oh don't you worry you sexy fem computer. Even with your hot as hell maker wearing that coat, the view is still very much appreciated. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

He than looks around the dark room with a pout. "Still, to bad that the two of you of this world died before we all could meet face to face." He than smiles again and licks his shinny black lips with his pink ink tongue. "The three of us could've had some fun." He than shugs his shoulders with the palms of his hands facing upward. "Oh well."

He than looks over to his left, seeing a rusty metal ring attached to a rusty metal base. Stretching within the metal ring is a black toon hole. "Well I hope that still works."

He than looks to his right to a sliver metal door with a metal doorknob in the wall. "And I still have what's behind door number one to play with to." He gets up and walks over to the metal door and opens it. He lightly shivers feeling the cold air coming out of the other room. He than walks into the room with a smile still on his face. His voice is than heard from inside of the room. "Hopefully she finished these. Now, how many should I take? Hm. One this time. But which one? I pick... you!" He than walks out of the room and closes the door behind him.

He than sits back down at the computer and types on the keyboard. "Now where to go to first?" His eyes widen in glee and his smile grows as he sees what pops up on the computer monitor. "Bingo! We have a winner! Ha ha ha ha ha!" He than points at the screen with his right index finger. "And you my dear boy are about to be one very lucky guy." "ha ha ha ha."

He gets up and walks over to the black toon hole, but he suddenly stops and looks around the room seriously. After a few seconds, his smile comes back. "Well, I guess she is not going to stop me. I'm probably the only version of me that she is letting have their fun. Which means I'm the less crazy version of myself. Well that's good. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

He than puts his right leg through the toon hole. "Now let's get this show started." But he once again stops himself and raises his right hand with his index finger pointing up. "Wait! I'm forgetting something." He than holds his chin with his right hand while he thinks. After about a second he snaps his fingers and a big smile forms on his face. "Of course! A theme song! You can't start a show without a theme song."

He than reaches into a pocket on his left hip and pulls out a smart phone. He taps on the screen and music fills the dark room. "Now that's more like it!" "Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" He than steps through the toon hole and disappears.

Crashing through the crowded halls!

Dodging girls like ping pong balls!

Just to reach the bathroom on time!

(Hey! Hey! Hey!)

Leaping over laundry piles!

Use to be diapers you can smell for miles!

Guy's gotta do what he can to survive!

In the Loud House!

In the Loud House!

Duck, dodge, push and shove!

It's how we show our love!

In the Loud House!

In the Loud House!

One boy and ten girls.

(Wouldn't trade it for the world.)

Loud!

House!

Loud!

Loud House!

The black ink man's voice than pops up out of nowhere. "Let the show begin."

Michigan: Royal Woods. Three fifty in the afternoon.

The afternoon sun is shining down on a neighborhood, that every house in it has different kinds of Halloween decorations all around.

Two eleven year old boys that are walking down the sidewalk, come to a stop in front of a three story house. The house is mostly painted white with the roof being black. Red bricks at it's base can be seen that makeup the walls of the basement. It also has a red brick chimney on the left side, a garage on the right side of it and steps leading up to the front porch and the red front door.

The first boy stands four feet, eleven inches tall with peach skin, short white hair that has a tuft of it sticking up in the back, black eyes, freckles on his cheeks, thin lips and a overbite with a chipped tooth. He has a slim body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, fit waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a orange polo shirt, a red backpack, blue jeans and white shoes with red stripes.

The second boy is also four feet, eleven inches tall with brown skin, black hair in a afro, black eyes, freckles on his cheeks and thin lips. He has a slim body shape with slim arms, big hands, slim fingers, slim waistline, narrow hips, slim butt, slim legs and big feet. He is wearing big circular glasses with black frames, a yellow and blue stripes shirt with a white collar, a black backpack, black pants and black tennis shoes with white laces.

The boy with the glasses looks around with a smile. "Just a few more hours and than all that candy is as good as ours." He than looks over at the white haired boy. "Right Lincoln?"

Lincoln looks over at the other boy with a nervous smile. "You sure you can keep it together with..." a light blush than forms on his cheeks. "My sisters, especially Lori coming with us, Right Clyde?"

Clyde looks ahead dreamily with a dark blush on his cheeks. "Looorrriii." He quickly shakes his head and looks back at Lincoln apologetically. "Sorry about that man. Don't worry, I promise I'll keep it together tonight." He than turns to cross the street. "Well, I better get going so I can get ready." After looking both ways he starts to cross the street, while looking over his right shoulder and waving his left hand at Lincoln. "Later Lincoln."

Lincoln waves back with his own right hand. "Later Clyde." When he thinks Clyde is far enough away, he let's out a sad sigh. "ugh." (If only you knew that I feel the same way about her as you do.) He than turns around and looks up at the white house with a sad smile. (But I have it ten times worse.) He shakes his head and than looks down seriously. (Damn it man! Get it together! Yes they are all beautiful, but this is just a phase I'm going through. Just focus on the, oddly enough, other ten girls I like.) He than walks up to the front door and puts a smile on his face. (Ok, here I go.) He than opens the door with his right hand and walks inside.

Lincoln looks around his home with a smile. His right eyebrow raises when he doesn't see any of his sisters, but he does see a woman sitting on the living room couch.

The forty year old woman stands five feet, six inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair that covers her forehead, black eyes and full lips with red lipstick. She has a fit body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, D-cup breasts, fit waistline, full rounded hips, full rounded butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a pink button up shirt with a white collar, gray pants, black shoes and small white earrings.

The woman was watching TV, but she looks up when she sees Lincoln walk through the door. She smiles when she sees him, than she gets up off of the couch and walks up to him. "Welcome home sweetie. How was school today?"

Lincoln looks up at the woman with a smile. "It was good. How was your day mom?" While he was looking up at his mother, he didn't see as someone walks out of the kitchen and into the living room.

Mrs. Loud than looks down at Lincoln hopefully. "It was good, thank you. But Lincoln, what did Ms. DiMartino say?"

Lincoln closes his eyes, put his fists on his waist, and has a big smile on his face, but he also has a small blush on his cheeks. "Mom, I'm the master of convincing. She said yes." He than opens his eyes. "So you and dad can go out for the night."

The person that walked out of the kitchen is now standing behind Lincoln. He hears a feminine voice, that makes his blush darken and feels as she flicks his tuft of hair. "So you did it, eh twerp. Nice work." He than turns around and looks up at the teen girl behind him.

The sixteen year old girl stands five feet, four inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair with bangs covering her forehead, stopping at her shoulders, black eyes with blue eyeshadow and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, mid C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a sleeveless light blue shirt, brown shorts that stop just before halfway down her thighs, light blue shoes and white pearl earrings. She also has a blue smart phone in her left hand, that she is looking down at.

Lincoln tries to fight down his blush as he looks up at the teen girl. "Oh, Hey Lori! How's your costume coming?"

Lori frowns lightly and rolls her eyes. "Leni is almost finished with all of them. And why is it so important that I have to wear a costume?"

Lincoln crosses his arms over his chest, while keeping the smile on his face. "Because like you said, this is the last year you are going trick-or-treating." He than closes his eyes, puts his left fist on his waist, raises his right hand up and points upward with his index finger. "So I want it to be a good one. And you need a costume for that." He than opens his eyes, recrosses his arms and looks at Lori with a smirk. "Besides, I'll keep my end of the bargain. Just like I promised."

Lori gives Lincoln a smirk of her own. "Alright Linc. I hold you to it." She than put her hands on her curvy hips. "Or do you want me in a costume because you got to pick the theme right?"

Lincoln gives Lori a nervous smile and a blush. "Um... well..."

Lori than ruffles Lincoln's hair with a smile. "I'm just joking Lincoln. ha ha ha." She than looks down at her phone and walks back into the kitchen.

Mrs. Loud than turns around and calls out down the hallway, not seeing Lincoln letting out a sigh and wiping some sweat off of his forehead with his right hand. "Honey! Ms. DiMartino said yes! We can go to the party after all!"

A male voice and footsteps can than be heard coming down the hallway. "I don't think we should leave the house dear. Maybe we should just stay home." The owner of the voice, a man, than walks into the living room.

The forty one year old man stands five feet, seven inches tall with peach skin, brown hair that's thinning at the top of his head, but a tuft of it that sticks up in the back, black eyes and thin lips. He has a slightly rounded body shape with fit arms, big hands, slim fingers, rounded waistline, narrow hips, fit butt, fit legs and big feet. He is wearing a light green checkered shirt, a sea green sweater over it, brown pants and brown shoes.

Mrs. Loud than looks at the man with a small pout. "Lynn, I know you don't like Halloween. But you don't have to worry." She than gives him a smile. "The costume party is superheroes only, it's inside of the hotel and my friends bought us a room for the night." She than puts her hands on her full rounded hips. "Your not going to say no to a free room, are you?"

Lynn Sr. looks at her nervously. "I don't know Rita."

Rita than looks at Lynn Sr. with a smirk. "I bet my costume will change your mind." She than walks past him down the hallway to their bedroom.

Lynn Sr. looks at Rita with a deadpan expression. "I doubt a costume will change my mind about this horrible holiday honey."

Rita's voice is than heard from down the hallway. "Oh, will see Lynn." Both Lynn Sr. and Lincoln swear that they could hear the smirk in her voice. She than walks back down the hallway with the smirk still on her face and holding two zipped up white garment bags in her left hand. She stands with her back to Lincoln while facing Lynn Sr. She than unzips the garment bag in front and pulls it open.

Lynn Sr. looks at Rita's costume for a second before his mouth drops open and his eyes widen, to the point that they looked like they were going to pop out of his head like a cartoon character. He quickly recovers, grabs Rita by her waist, pulls her to his side and looks down at Lincoln seriously. "Lincoln, when will Ms. DiMartino get here?"

Lincoln blinks at the change in his father. "Um. In less than a hour dad."

Lynn Sr. than gives Lincoln a smile. "Good." He than let's go of Rita, who still has a smile on her face. Zips up the garment bag. Lincoln only sees a lot of black before the garment bag is zipped closed. Lynn Sr. reaches into his right pocket and pulls out his wallet with his right hand. He opens it, pulls out three hundred dollars with his left hand and gives it to Lincoln. "Here, this is for dinner tonight and something for Ms. DiMartino for coming out on this horrible night. Do not destroy the house, do not stay out all night, do not eat nothing but candy tonight, listen to Ms. DiMartino and tell your sisters all of that."

Lincoln gives his father a smile and a salute with his right hand. "You got it dad."

Lynn Sr. gives Lincoln a smile, puts his wallet back into his pocket and rubs Lincoln's head with his left hand. "That's my boy." He than walks over to the door.

Rita leans down and gives Lincoln a hug. "Love you Lincoln. Tell all your sisters that for us. And we'll be back sometime tomorrow, ok?"

Lincoln gives his mother a smile and nods his head. "Of course I will mom. You and dad have a good night."

Rita stands up straight with a smile. "Thank you son."

Lynn Sr. looks over at his wife with a nervous smile. "Come on honey, let's go before it gets to dark... please?"

Rita looks over at Lynn Sr. with a smile. "Ok. I'm coming honey." She than walks over to the door and stops to look over her left shoulder at Lincoln. "Bye Lincoln." She than walks out the door, which is being held open by Lynn Sr. and she winks at him as she walks past.

Lynn Sr. watches Rita walk past with a smile and than looks over at Lincoln. "Bye son. You and your sisters be good." He than walks out the door. As he was closing it, both he and Rita hear Lincoln saying to them. "Bye mom. Bye dad."

When the door fully closes, Lincoln walks into the kitchen and sees Lori leaning against a counter, texting on her phone. "Hey Lori, did you hear what mom and dad said before they left?"

Lori nods her head as she continues to look at her phone. "Yeah I heard them. Linc, go upstairs and tell the rest of are sisters ok."

Lincoln nods his head with a smile. "Sure thing Lori." He than walks out of the kitchen, up the stairs, up to the first door and knocks. He than hears two female voices through the door. "Come in." He opens the door with his left hand and walks in.

Inside of the room that was divided in two. The left side looks like a small lab with a table with tools, test tubes and a computer sitting on it. A single bed rest against the back wall with two pillows, white sheets and neatly folded covers at the end of it.

The right side of the room also has a single bed against the back wall. It's a bit of a mess with unfolded sheets.

All over that side of the room's walls are different drawings and paintings. A lot of them are very child like, but some of them are very detailed.

The two girls inside of the room, one laying on her stomach on the messy bed drawing a picture. While the other is sitting in the chair in front of the desk and is building something. But both girls stop what they are doing when Lincoln walks into their room.

The seven year old girl, the one that's laying down. Stands four feet, five inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair that's tied into two pigtails that stop at the top of her shoulders, black eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, AA-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a short sleeve lavender shirt, blue jeans, white socks and a white apron tied around her neck and waist and stops at her knees.

The eight year old girl, the one sitting at the desk. Stands four feet, six inches tall with peach skin, short brown shaggy hair, black eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, AA-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing black framed circular glasses, a green turtleneck sweater, dark pink pants and brown shoes.

The girl with glasses looks at Lincoln with a small smile. "Greetings dear male sibling. May I inquire the purpose of your visit?"

The one with pigtails nods her head and gives Lincoln a big smile. "Yeah. What's up Linc?"

Lincoln gives both of them a smile. "Well I came to tell you two that mom and dad left and they wanted me to tell all of you that they love us, don't destroy the house, don't stay out all night and we can't just eat nothing but candy." His eyes quickly dart back and forth around the room before he looks back at them. "Also Ms. DiMartino will be here soon and she's in charge." He than looks around the room again before turning around. "Well I got to pass the message. Later Lis, Lil." He than walks out of the room.

The girl with pigtails looks over at the other one with a smirk. "Linc was looking for our costumes, right Lisa?"

Lisa looks over at the other girl with her own smirk. "Correct Lily. I assume he will try to do the same with our other siblings."

Lily goes back to drawing her picture with a smile. "I hope he likes them."

Lisa than goes back to finishing what she is working on. "I doubt you have anything to worry about Youngest sibling."

Meanwhile Lincoln walks up to the next door and knocks. "knock" "knock"

"Come in!"

"Yeah! Door's open!"

Lincoln opens the door after hearing the two female voices and walks into the room. He looks around the room with a smile on his face.

The room is divided in two just like the last one with a window in the center of the back wall. On the right side of the room is a single bed with the the head against the back wall and it close to the left wall. It has a single white pillow, dark green sheets and messy green covers. Between the bed and the left wall is a long tank with a snake inside it. On the other side of the bed against the back wall as well is a dresser with a tank on top of it. Against the left wall in front of the larger tank is a taller dresser with a red toolbox on top of it.

On the right side of the room is a canopy bed against the back wall. It has open white curtains, a white pillow, a small purple pillow with a yellow crown printed on it, dark pink sheets, neat pink covers and a few stuff animals on top of it. A door in the the right wall next to the bed, a small table with a pink table cloth, a tea set on top of it, a small oven and a small fridge next to the door.

There are two girls inside of the room with one with a iguana in her hands. The other one is standing by the canopy bed.

The nine year old girl holding the iguana stands four feet, six inches tall with peach skin, blonde hair with bangs covering her forehead, two pigtails in the back of her head, black eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with fit arms, small hands, slin fingers, A-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, fit legs and small feet. She is wearing a red baseball cap backwards, a green short sleeve shirt with oil stains, blue overalls with oil stains and white shoes.

The other nine year old stands four feet, sex inches tall with peach skin, long blonde hair that stops at mid back with her bangs covering her forehead pointing to the right, black eyes and full lips with light pink lipstick. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, A-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a sliver tiara, a pink sleeves dress that stops at the bottom of her calfs, light purple long gloves and pink two inch heels.

The one holding the iguana looks at Lincoln with a smile. "Hey Linc. What's up bro?" She turns and puts the iguana in the smaller tank. "I'll give you something to eat later George."

The one wearing the dress looks at Lincoln with a big smile, walks up to him and grabs his right hand with her left. "Perfect timing Lincoln." She than pulls him over to the canopy bed. "I want your opinion." She than picks up two dresses that are on hangers off of her bed. A red one in her right hand and a green one in her left. "Now the little Miss Christmas pageant is coming up and I want to know. Which one do you think I should go with? The red or the green?"

Lincoln has a blush on his face as he looks between the two dresses. (How am I supposed to pick one when they both would look good on her?) "uhh. The green one? But isn't it a little early for worrying about a Christmas pageant?"

The girl wearing the cap than looks over at the other one. "See Lola? That's the same one I said you should pick."

Lola rolls her eyes and looks at the other girl. "Yeah Lana. But I still wanted to get Linky's opinion." She than looks at the green dress with a smile. "The green one it is." She than puts them back on her bed and looks back at Lincoln. "It's never to early to get a step up on the competition Linky." She gives him a wink with her right eye. "So, what is it that you wanted to tell us Linky?"

Lincoln looks back and forth between them with a smile. "Well, mom and dad are gone for the night and will be back sometime tomorrow. And they wanted me to pass on that they love us, not to destroy the house, not to stay out all night, don't eat nothing but candy tonight and that Ms. DiMartino, who will be here soon is in charge." Lincoln looks around the room again and turns around to leave the room. "Well I'm off to pass the message to Lucy and Lynn. See you both later." He than walks out of the room and closes the door behind himself.

Lana smiles and gives Lincoln a wave. "Later big bro." She than looks over at Lola, who is frowning with her arms crossed over her chest. She raises her right eyebrow in confusion. "What's wrong with you?"

Lola looks over at Lana with the frown still on her face. "Didn't you hear him Lana? That substitute teacher he keeps going on and on about how beautiful she is, is coming here." She than puts her hands on her hips and looks back at the door. "I bet she isn't even that pretty."

Lana crosses her arms over her chest with a smirk. "Sounds like you're jealous to me Lola." (But I do kind of agree with you.)

Lola looks back at Lana in shock. "Jealous!?" Her shocked look than becomes a frown. "psst. Yeah right. Like I have any reason to be jealous." She than smirks. "besides." She than closes her eyes and puts her right hand on her chest. "No matter what I'll always be Linky's little princess." She than picks up the dresses off her bed with her left hand and goes to pack them away in the closet.

Lana rolls her eyes as she reaches into her right pocket. "Yeah, you don't sound jealous at all." She pulls out some grapes and gives them to George. (Though I do want to know what kind of girl Lincoln likes.)

Meanwhile Lincoln stands in front of another door and knocks. "knock" "knock"

"You can come in."

"Yeah! Door's open!"

Lincoln once again walks in after hearing two female voices. He looks around the room, which is divided in two once again with a smile.

There is a window in the center of the back wall just like the other room. But it has a red curtain on the right and a dark gray one on the left. A dresser rest right under it with a few books on top of it on the left and a lamp with a football through the center of it on the right. On the right side of the room is a single bed with a single white pillow, white sheets and red covers. On the left is a canopy bed with a black top, no curtains, a single white pillow, gray sheets and black covers. There also is a writer's desk by the foot of the bed, a mirror above the desk and a wall mounted lamp on the back wall pointing down at the bed.

Right in front of Lincoln is a twelve year old girl that stands five feet tall with peach skin, drown hair tied in a short ponytail, black eyes, freckles on her cheeks and full lips. She has a fit body shape with fit arms, small hands, slim fingers, small B-cup breasts, slim waistline, slim hips, curvy butt, fit legs and small feet. She is wearing a white T-shirt with short red sleeves, a red number one printed on the front, red shorts, white knee high socks and black cleats.

She is bouncing a soccer ball from knee to knee as she looks at Lincoln with a small. "Hey little bro. Ready to go trick-or-treating tonight?"

Lincoln raises his right eyebrow and looks around the room confusingly. "Yeah I'm ready for tonight." He than looks back at her. "Hey Lynn, where's Lucy? I could have sworn I heard her voice with yours early."

"I'm right here."

Lincoln jumps hearing the stoic sounding feminine voice behind him. "Aaaahhhh!" He turns around with his right hand on his heart and looks at Lucy. "Don't do that Luse. I know it's Halloween, but don't kill me before we go out tonight."

Lucy stands four feet, ten inches tall with pale peach skin, full lips, long black hair that stops at the top of her back with bangs covering her forehead and blue eyes. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small B-cup, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a white and black stripe shirt, a black dress that stops pass her knees, short white and black stripe socks and black shoes.

Lucy looks at Lincoln with a small frown. "I'm sorry Lincoln. I didn't mean to scare you. Well not yet anyway. So what happened? Did mom and dad go to the party?"

Lynn catches the soccer ball in her hands and looks at Lincoln with a smile. "Yeah! Did you really convinced them that we'll be ok by ourselves for a night?"

Lincoln looks at Lynn with a nervous smile. "Well... not by ourselves." His smile than changes into a happy one. "Ms. DiMartino we be here soon and mom and dad just wanted me to tell everybody that..."

Lucy cuts Lincoln off. "Sigh. Not to stay out to late."

Lynn spins the soccer ball on her right index finger with a small frown as she continues after Lucy. "Don't eat all of your Halloween candy tonight."

Lincoln gives both of them a smile. "And not to destroy the house. They also said that they love us." He than walks out of the room, stops in the hallway, looks at the two girls and points down the hallway with his left thumb. "I'm going to Luna's and Luan's room next. See you two later." He than walks towards the next door.

Lucy than walks over to her bed and gets down on her knees. "Well since dad isn't here." She than reaches under the bed and pulls out four boxes. "I can use my real decorations." She than looks at Lynn. "Can you give me a hand please."

Lynn places the soccer ball on her bed and looks at Lucy with a smile. "Sure thing sis." She than walks over, picks up two boxes and follows her out of the room.

Lincoln walks up to the next door and once again knocks. "knock" "knock"

"Come on in dude!"

"Yes, please come in!"

Lincoln opens the door and walks into the room. Before he can even get a good look around, a cream pie is slammed right into his face.

"Oh. Hey Lincoln. Sorry for the "trick" but I thought you'd like the "treat." Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"uhh. Sorry about that little bro. I didn't know she was going to do that."

Lincoln feels someone pass him a towel in his left hand as he removes the pie tin with his right. (It's a good thing you have a cute laugh Luan. And that you are just as cute.) He wipes off the cream pie and looks around the room with a blush.

Just like all the other rooms there is a window in the center of the back wall. But on the left side of the room is a small built-in stage in the center of the left wall, a dresser to it's right and a mirror on top of it. On the right side of the room is a bunk bed against the right wall. The top bed has White sheets, a white pillow and purple covers. The bottom bed has lavender sheets, a white pillow and pink covers. Also in the room is a purple beanbag chair, a drum set, a record player and two amps with a electric guitar resting against one of them.

Lincoln than looks at the two girls standing in front of him.

The thirteen year old girl stands five feet, one inch tall with peach skin, brown hair tied in a ponytail that curls at the end with a yellow scrunchie, black eyes, full lips, big buck teeth and silver braces. She has a skinny body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, big B-cup, slim waistline, slim hips, slim butt, slim legs and small feet. She is wearing a white sleeveless shirt, a pink flower above her left breast, a yellow checkered skirt that stops above her knees, yellow socks up to his knees and brown shoes with a pink flower on each of them.

The fourteen year old girl stands five feet, two inches tall with peach skin, short brown hair in a pixie cut, black eyes with purple eye shadow, freckles on his cheeks and full lips. She has a slim body with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, small C-cups, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs small and feet. She is wearing a purple T-shirt with a skull printed on it, lavender checkered skirt that stops above her knees, white belt, purple boots that go up to just below her knees, paper clip earrings, a black chocker and three black bracelets on both of her wrists.

Lincoln looks over at the younger girl with a smile. "Well Luan, I think we'll both enjoy the treats we'll get later tonight." He than gives both of them a proud smile. "And I got Ms. DiMartino to agree to come here tonight. So mom and dad have gone to there Halloween party."

The other girl gives Lincoln a big smile and a fist bump with her right hand to his left. "Way to go dude. Looks like all of us are going to have a rocking Halloween."

Luan gives Lincoln a big hug with her eyes closed and a smile on her face. "Lincoln this is so great." She pulls back and looks at him with a small blush, that he mimics. "We're going to have a "hall" of a Halloween. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. Get it?"

The other girl rolls her eyes and looks at Luan with a deadpan expression. "You have been waiting all day to use that one haven't ya?"

Luan looks at her with a smile and nods. "But you have to admit Luna. The first pun I did was definitely "rock" ing. So why stop when I'm on a "roll". Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

Luna smiles as she rolls her eyes again. "Should have seen that one coming." She than looks at Lincoln. "So Lincoln, mom and dad left their, I love you, with you right?"

Lincoln looks at Luna with a smile and a nod. "You got it. Along with the usual. Don't stay out all night. Don't eat nothing but candy. And not to destroy the house. Now I have to pass the message on to Leni. See you two later." He than walks out of the room.

Luna nods as she watches Lincoln go. "Later little bro."

Luan gives Lincoln with a wave. "See you in a little while Lincoln."

Meanwhile Lincoln is walking up to the final room. (I should have known that the costumes would be in Lori's and Leni's room. I mean, Lily probably help Leni with the designs and than Leni made them.) He sees that the door is left open and walks into the room. He looks around the room with a smile.

Just like all of the girls rooms, a window is in the center of the back wall with light purple curtains. The walls have posters on them and Christmas lights line around the top of the walls. A desk rests against the back wall to the left of the window. It has a chair in front of it and a sewing machine on top of it. A white closet door is in the left wall close to the desk. A white dresser with a mirror on top of it is against the center of the left wall. There are two beds with their heads against the right wall and a dresser with a lamp on top of it between them. The first bed has white sheets, pink covers and a big white pillow. The other bed has blue sheets, light blue covers, a white pillow, a smaller blue pillow with a light blue heart printed on it and a small circular pink pillow.

Lincoln smirks with a blush as he sees a fifteen year old girl sitting at the desk and sewing something. (So Leni is still working on them. I know this is kinda underhanded, but sweet, beautiful Leni could never say no to me.) He than walks up to her.

Leni stands five feet, three inches tall with peach skin, long blonde hair that stops at mid back with bangs covering her forehead with the ends swapped upwards, black eyes and full lips. She has a slim body shape with slim arms, small hands, slim fingers, Big C-cup breasts, slim waistline, curvy hips, curvy butt, shapely legs and small feet. She is wearing a seafoam green dress that stops halfway down her thighs with white straps, white sandals with seafoam green bows, orange hoop earrings and white circular framed shades on top of her head.

Leni smiles as she puts the final touches on something red that she is sewing. "And done!" (I hope Linky likes the extra touches to his costume I added.) She than lightly blushes. (I bet he's going to look so handsome in this.) She than feels someone tapping her right shoulder and turns to see Lincoln. "Linky! Your home." She than gets up out of the chair, pickes him up with a hug and kisses him on the right cheek.

Lincoln's whole body blushes red and he can't help but have a big smile on his face when Leni holds his head against her big breasts. (I shouldn't love this, but I just can't help it. So soft. So big.)

Leni smiles as she rubs her right cheek on the top of Lincoln's head. "I've been waiting for you to get home Linky." She pulls back and looks at him in the eyes with a confused frown as he lifts his head up. "Where were you anyway Linky?" She than gives him a smile. "Oh. You were with Clyde right?"

Lincoln smiles and puts his hands on Leni's shoulders. "Yeah I was with Clyde earlier. Oh, He's coming trick or treating with us tonight. But it took me longer to get home before I get Ms. DiMartino to agree to stay the night with us."

Leni raises her right eyebrow and tilts her head to the left confusingly. "Your substitute teacher? Why is she coming here?"

Lincoln smiles with a small blush on his cheeks. (Damn. How is she so cute and sexy at the same time.) "Well, you remember that mom wanted to take dad to a Halloween party tonight?"

Leni smiles as she looks into Lincoln's eyes. "Oh right. And you said that you would ask your substitute teacher to stay with us because mom and dad didn't want to leave us alone." Her smile than widens. "Oh my gosh. So you got her to come." She than pulls him into a tighter hug. "So mom and dad got to go to their party. Linky, that's so totes great of you." She than lovingly rubs her right cheek against his.

Lincoln smirks as he rubs his cheek against Leni's back. (I should just wait for tonight to see them in their costumes. But a sneak peek won't hurt.) He than pulls back and looks into her eyes with the saddest puppy dog eyes he can do. "Leni, I know that I agreed to wait to see all of you in your costumes. But can I get a sneak peek at them, please?"

Leni's eyes widen and her mouth drops open a little bit before she nods a few times. "Sure Linky." She than puts Lincoln back down, not noticing that her breasts rub against his chest and than his face.

Lincoln's whole body blushes red again and his eyes focus on Leni's big breasts. (Leni's breasts are going to be the death of me.) He looks away as she turns around and bites his lips. (Or Lori's smirk. Or Luna's hips. Or Luan's laugh. Or Lynn's butt. Or Lucy's eyes. Or Lana's heart. Or Lola's grace. Or Lisa's smarts. Or Lily's smile.) He than looks back at her as she is opening the closet door. He looks down and gulps as he looks up and down her shapely legs. He looks away again with a frown. (Darn it. Why can't I stop thinking about them like this.) His eyes than fall on what she was sewing. "Is that my costume?"

Leni hearing what Lincoln said, turns to the right and looks at him with a smile. "Yeah. I actually finished all of our costumes last night. And when I got home and saw your door open. I went in to talk to you and saw your costume on your bed. I saw that it needed a few extra touches and just finished it a little while ago. I hope you like it Linky."

Lincoln picks it up and looks at it with a smile. He than turns and starts to walk out of the room. "You know, it's ok Leni. I see all of you in your costumes tonight anyway. I need to get back downstairs to wait for Ms. DiMartino. Bye Leni!" He was already out of the door when he said bye.

Leni watches Lincoln leave with both eyebrows raised. "Oh, uhh, ok." She than smiles and waves with her left hand. "Bye Lincoln!"

Lincoln walks down the hallway with a smile. (I did make a promise to all of them after all.) He looks down at his costume and his smile widens. (This is going to be a awesome Halloween.) He than walks up to his door, opens it and walks in as she closes it behind himself.

To be continued.

And that's the last of my new stories of this year. And I just missed posting this on my birthday. I will also try to finish the next chapter of my Who Framed Roger Rabbit story hopefully by Christmas or New Year's. But let's get to the challenges.

1: Loud house in a new world

While Lisa is working on a new invention, with Lilly's help. The rest of their sisters come into their room while arguing, which the two of them soon joining. Lincoln, upon hearing his sisters having another fight. Walks into the room and tries to stop it. But he is than knocked into the machine, turning it on and damaging it. It than teleports not only them, but the whole house into another world. Will Lisa be able to fix it? Will they ever get back home? Was anybody else in the house when it was teleported? Well, only you can answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. If your story is a multi crossover story. Than it's because Liza fixes the machine and they are traveling from world to world to get home.

2\. If the world they are in has people with powers/abilities. Than the Loud House characters can develop powers/abilities that fit the world.

3\. If your story has pairings, than it's a Loud House character with a character from that world, Lincoln/Harem (can be large) (can have his sisters) (the young ones have to be aged up) or Lincoln/Harem and the main character of that world/Harem. (same as above)

2: Welcome to the Loud House!

It begins the same way as the first challenge, but instead of teleporting the Loud House, it teleports a lot of people from another world into theirs. Now it's up to the Louds (and anybody from the other world that would help) to find all of the people from the other world. Will Lisa be able to send all of them back to their own world? What if one, some or all of them are extremely dangerous? What if they they found a reason to stay in the Loud House world? Well, only you can answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. You have to only use characters from one world that get teleported in.

2\. If the people that get teleported in can give others powers, abilities or weapons, then they give them to as many of the Loud House characters that you want.

3\. If your story has pairings, than the main ones are a Loud House character/crossover character, Lincoln/Harem (can be large) (can have his sisters in it) (younger sisters have to be aged up) or its Lincoln/crossover character harem and crossover character/Loud house character harem. (the character you pick can be male or female) (can be large)

3: Lincoln Loud and crazy with the Mask.

One Saturday morning, Lincoln tries to help out his sisters one by one, but it blows up in his face every time. He leaves the house thinking that his sisters are mad at him. Not knowing that they all feel bad at yelling at him. While on his way back home after nightfall, he finds a old mask. He is than grabbed by a large man, who tells him what he is going to do to him in the next few hours before forcefully kissing him and than throwing him into a alleyway. Lincoln falls on the ground on his back and the Mask lannds right on his face. After quickly getting back up on his feet and spinning in a mini tornado, the now green faced Lincoln takes care of the man and is literally bouncing off the walls with his new power. A lightbulb than pops up above his head as he realizes that with his new powers, that not only can he do whatever he wants, but he can do whatever for his sisters so they'll be happy with him again. How far will Lincoln go to make his sisters and everyone else he cares about happy? How dark will the Mask make him? Will he let his sisters wear the Mask? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. If your story is a non corrupting Mask one. Than Lincoln will not kill anybody. (but he can hurt them in cartoony ways)

2\. If your story is a dark or gray Mask one. Than Lincoln (and everyone else that he lets wear the Mask) slow let's the power of the Mask bring out his (their) darker and crazier side out. (he/they are more than ok with killing people that he/they feel that they really deserve it, or someone that really just pisses him/them off.

3\. If your story has pairings. Than the main one is Lincoln/harem. (can be large) (can have his sisters and his mother in it. Uses the Mask to make his younger sisters older)

4: Lincoln, The Loudest Overlord.

One day, on Lincoln's sixteenth birthday. Lincoln and his sisters go to the park to spend some time together. After a few hours of having fun and are about to go home, the ground under Lincoln's feet suddenly opens up and he falls down through the hole. After some unknown amount of time, Lincoln comes to and looks up into the concerned faces of his sisters. After trying to find a safer way out, Lucy finds the remains of a large black tower. Something in the tower calls out to Lincoln and makes him enter it, with his sisters trying, but failing to stop him. Soon with all of them inside of what's left of the tower, Lincoln stops in front of a small purple glowing orb that's floating off of the ground. As he slowly reaches out for it, with his sisters trying to stop him. None of them seeing the ghostly blue orbs raise out of the ground behind them. As soon as Lincoln touches the orb, a dark power flows into his body and it starts to change him. At the same time, the blue orbs that don't fly out of the tower and into the city, fly right into each of the girls. This causes all of them to change as well, with the younger ones getting taller and older looking. When the girls stop changing, they open their eyes and when they see Lincoln, their eyes change into hearts and smirks form on their faces. Lincoln stands up as he stops changing with a dark smirk on his face. What changes did all of them go through? Where did the other blue orbs go? What will Lincoln do with the dark power he now has? Well, it up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. This is a dark or gray Lincoln story. So he is ok with hurting or even killing people that he feels get in his way, ticks him off and tries to take what he feels is his.

2\. The drak power now inside of Lincoln also makes him what to rebuild the lost kingdom of the last Overlord.

3\. The main pairing is Lincoln/big harem. (his sisters are in it and his mother can be in it) (can be large)

5: Lisa and her accidental love potion.

One day while working in her room, Lisa is making a formula to make herself taller. She drinks it and it works, but then her body continues to change. Her lips become fuller, her legs become shapely, her hips and butt become curver and her chest become bigger. And it also has two more side affects. The first makes any girl she wants attracted to her. The last one makes any girl she kisses on the lips fall in love with her. Will Lisa try to cure herself? What will the rest of the Loud family think when they see the new Lisa? How many girls will fall in love with her? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. You can do a version of this story that it works on guys instead of girls.

2\. You can have crossover characters in your story that fall in love with Lisa. But they have to be geniuses just like her.

3\. The main pairing is Lisa/Femharem or Lisa/Harem. (can be large) (can have her sisters, her mother or Lincoln in it)

6: Lucy and the book of summoning monster girls.

Lucy finds a old book that has a incantation for summon monsters in it. She takes it home and after reading it, she finds out that she can summon a special kinds of monsters, demons and angels that will be loyal to her and do all most anything she says. But she didoon't notice that a page has been skillfully been removed from the book. She decides to try it out to see if it would work, and to her shock it does. She summons a vampire girl that falls in love with her and kisses her. Lucy getting over the shock of being kissed by the vampire girl, she does the summoning four more times to only summon four more monster girls that also fall in love with her and kiss her one at a time. What will Lucy do now that she can only summon monster girls? Where is the missing page, and who has it? What will she say to her family when they see the monster girls? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. You can make a monster boys version if you want.

2\. The monster girls (or monster boys) have to be crossover characters.

3\. The main pairing is Lucy/Monster girl harem. (can be large)

7: Lynn Jr, love and sports go hand and hand.

Multiple one on one sport competitions come to town and Lynn enters all of them. She meets people from around the world that fall for her after seeing her skills or getting beat by her. Lynn now finds herself being asked out by people that love sports just as much as her, not to mention that she has fun on each one. How far will Lynn go in each competition? How much dates will she get? How many surprises are around each corner? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. Lynn doesn't have to win every competition, but she does have to make it to at least fourth place or higher.

2\. Everyone that Lynn goes out with as to be a crossover character that plays or is a fan of the sport she's in at the time.

3\. The main pairing is Lynn/Harem, Lynn/Femharem or Lynn/Bi harem.

8: Luna's fem rock and roll love.

Luna's band gets to play in a concert with other female rockers. What Luna didn't expect was to find love with multiple women that night, not only from the other girl rockers, but with some of the girls in the crowd as well. Will she be able to pick one out of all the girls she falls for? Will she instead pick as many as she can that agree to share her? What kind of crazy ride will Luna, her family and her future girlfriend/s have along the way? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. You can have a lot of songs in your story.

2\. All of the girls that fall in love with Luna have to be crossover characters that play music or love rock and roll.

3\. The main pairing is Luna/Female crossover character or Luna/Femharem.

9: Leni and the yuri hotel.

Leni gets a job in a new hotel that has just opened. Strangely, most of the guests are beautiful single women. They all fall in love with Leni for not only her beauty, but for her kindness as well. Poor Leni also finds herself falling in love with all of the women to. What will each of the women do to get Leni's attention? Will Leni be able to pick one or will she pick as many of the women that she can? How will her family help her out with getting the woman (or women) of her dreams? Well, it's up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. Leni has to have spent some time helping out each woman with a problem before they make their moves on her.

2\. Each woman has to be a crossover character like, Holli Would, Hello Nurse, Chel, Foxxy Love and/or 18.

3\. The main pairing is Leni/Female crossover character or Leni/Femharem.

10: The ten lights of Kingdom Hearts.

While going to the movies, the Loud family gets attacked by the heartless. Lynn Sr. and Rita sink into a pool of darkness. Lincoln sacrifices himself for his sisters. And each of the girls are covered in light as their world falls into darkness. Each of them wake up in a new world (with the younger ones now older) after having what they think is a strange dream. Now with their own Keyblades and abilities, they help out the worlds, help out a teen boy named Sora fight back the darkness, fight people that look like their friends and two boys that look just like their brother being used by a evil fairy. They also find love with all the beautiful women (Disney only) that they meet along the way. Will they find away to bring back their home? Will their lovers leave their worlds and go with them? Will they save their friends and now two brothers from the darkness? Will, it's up to you to answer these questions.

Bonus points: 1. The girls get to go to two Disney worlds each before they meet back up together, and than they meet Sora at the start of Kingdom Hearts one.

2\. You can use Worlds based on TV shows, live action movies and animated movies that are not currently in Kingdom Hearts.

3\. The main pairings are the Loud sisters with a yuri harem each, Sora/girls from Kingdom Hearts and Final Fantasy harem, Heartless Lincoln and Nobody Lincoln with girls from the Loud House harems each.

That's all of them. And now as I promised at the very beginning, here are the girls in Lincoln's harem. (as if all of you didn't know already.)

Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, Lily, Becky, Carol, Cristina, Dana, Darcy, Haiku, Ms. DiMartino, Paige, Ronnie Anne, Teri

Will that's all for now, until next time. Bye!


End file.
